The Purple Cherry Blossom
by Kirin Li
Summary: This is a S+S, K+K{Kirin+Kale}, and possiblly E+T. It\'s where everyone is 17.Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo discover things they never knew about Kirin and Kale\'s past.Strange things begin to happen! Does the new girl have anything to do with it? New chaps
1. Default Chapter

*************THE PURPLE CHERRY BLOSSOM*************

************************BY- KIRIN LI*************************

A/N: Hey everyone this is my first ccs fic! It has s+s romance and {hopefully} lots of sword fighting!{I'm crazy for swords!}Oh, ya! I advise that people who get sick from the sight/reading about blood not to read this, I'm gonna do my best not to make it too gory! That's the main why this is rated pg 13,though. But anyway I hope you enjoy it! See ya ^ ^ -Kirin Li.

Key- ~......~ -means change in scene. 

Disclaim- I DON'T OWN CCS! 

~......~

CHAPTER !.- THE NEW STUDENT AND A SURPRISE FOR SYAORAN!

"Good Morning, everyone!" a young 17 year old woman, with brown hair and emerald green eyes, greeted her friends as she walked into the class room. "Good Morning!" they responded, smiling at their always cheerful friend. "Good Morning, Sakura!" said her best friend, Tomoyo, smiling at Sakura as she walked to her desk. "Sakura, where is Li-kun? I thought you two walked to school together now!" Tomoyo said. "We do walk together, he said he had something to do before he came to class!" Sakura answered siting down at her desk. "Oh. So, have you told him yet?" Tomoyo questioned her friend. "Told him about what?" Sakura asked ,being her dense self. Tomoyo sweat dropped a little. "About, well, you know..." she said trying to get Sakura to remember. "Oh, that...No. I'll tell him after school today." she promised. "You better. He needs to know, Sakura!" 

Sakura nodded her head, knowing that Tomoyo was right. Just then, Syaoran snuck up and planted a kiss on Sakura's cheek. "Ahhhh! Syaoran! Don't EVER do that again!" she yelled. "I was just looking for something to snap you out of your daydream!" he said, smiling at his beautiful fiancee. "I'd say it worked!" said Tomoyo, giggling softly. "Mou!" Sakura pouted. 

A couple minutes later, the Sensei walked in. He walked over to his desk, took attendance, then cleared his throat. "Class, today we have a new transfer student, from Tokyo. Her name is Mika Kodatchi." he said as a tall young woman walked in. She had waist length black hair, pail skin, and amethyst colored eyes. On her left cheek was a small purple cherry blossom tatoo. She stood in front of the class and bowed politely. "Kodatchi-san, you may take a seat to the right of Li Kirin." he said, pointing to Li Kirin, Syaoran's older twin sister. Mika bowed to the Sensei, smiled, and walked down the aisle to her new seat. She was aware that everyone was staring at her and she smiled wider to herself. ___'I sense something from that new girl, Mika. Some sort of power, but she seems to be hiding it! Do you feel it too, Kale?' _Kirin asked her boyfriend, and distant cousin, telepathically. He sits directly behind her. ___'Yes. We'll have to keep a good eye on her!' _he responded. ___'Yes.' _she agreed. 

~.....~

Sakura sat on the sofa as Syaoran got some sodas from their fridge. "Syaoran, I have something to tell you." she said, after she took a sip of her soda. "Sure, what is it?" he asked as he sat down next to her. ___'How am I going to say this? Just tell him, Sakura. You can do it!' _she encouraged herself. "Well, Syaoran.....I don't exactly know how to tell you so I'm just gonna say it...." she began. Syaoran sat there looking at her the same way he had been for the past minute. Sakura looked up into his eyes and told him, "Syaoran....I'm pregnant." 

~.....~

Kirin and Kale sat on their own sofa thinking about Mika. "Kale....Mika's tatoo....I've seen it before.....but....I don't remember where!" Kirin said.

"Know that I think about it.......that tatoo is......familiar. But I can't remember where either!" he responded with a frustrated look crossing his face. Kirin stood up and told Kale to follow her into the training room. "If we can't remember...we'll use the fire!" Kirin said as she walked into the room. They walked over to the middle of the room where a shrine fire place was {ya know the fire that Rae, Sailor Mars, sits in front of?!}. She snapped her fingers and a fire appeared. Like Syaoran's power is mostly over lightening, Kirin's is over fire. They sat down on their own sides of the fire across from each other, folded their hands with their pointer fingers straight up, bowed their heads and closed their eyes. They focused their energy, searching the fire for the answer they wanted. 

_To Be Continued...._

Hehe, a cliff hanger! Well, I had to stop some where! Sorry, Minna-san! Dictionary-

Mou -I think it's a word Sakura likes to use.


	2. Frustration and Spying.

**************THE PURPLE CHERRY BLOSSOM***************

**************************BY- KIRIN LI*****************************

Hey, I'm Back with Chapter 2! Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad everyone likes this story! I'm definitely gonna keep this goin'! Oh, ya! I'll have the chapters up in between 1-3 days. Enjoy, and please R+R!

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN CCS! SO DON'T SUE!

~......~

CHAPTER 2.- Frustration and Spying. 

"It didn't work! I don't believe this! The fire has NEVER failed, before!" Kirin screamed in frustration. "Calm down, Kirin. I think the fire didn't work because we are both exhausted! Let's wait until another day and try again. Tomorrow we'll keep a good eye on Mika, we'll watch everything she does and everywhere she goes! Okay?" Kale asked Kirin after he had walked over to her. "Ok. Let's go to bed now (yawn). I ___am_ actually tired!" she said, stumbling to get off of the floor. Kale helped her up and she put her head on his shoulder. As they left the room, she snapped her fingers and the fire smoldered out. 

~......~ 

"Good Morning, Tomoyo!" Sakura said, her usual smile even brighter. "Good Morning, Sakura! So, you tell Li-kun?" she asked, guessing the answer. "Yup!" Sakura smiled more. "What did he say?" Tomoyo was now on the edge of her seat. "He said that he can't wait! He's really happy about starting a family! I like this reaction much better than what I thought it would be!" she said looking at Syaoran, who smiled gently at her. Sakura blushed. She knew he liked the effect he had on her. Right then Kirin, Eriol, and Kale walked over to their desks. "Good Morning!" Sakura greeted the three. "Good Morning." they greeted back to the Card Mistress.

Kirin sighed. "Yesterday, I sensed a faint power from Mika. Plus, I recognized the purple cherry blossom on her cheek. Kale and I couldn't remember where we've seen it before, so we used the fire..." she said, looking away from the others and to her hands. "What did the fire show you?" asked Tomoyo. "Nothing....It didn't work. Kale thinks it's because we were tired. But I don't think that's why." Kirin looked to Eriol. "Well it ___was_ 11o' clock." the boy with black hair and blue eyes, Kale, pointed out. Eriol looked at him, annoyed, then back at Kirin. "The fire will only tell you what you don't already know. If the fire didn't tell you anything, then that means you already know what you want to. You just need to find it. I thought I told you that, Kirin." Eriol watched her patiently for her reply. "You did. I didn't remember that! How ___can _I find it? How ___do_ I remember?" she asked. It was clear that she was frustrated. 

"First of all, you need to calm down. You can't remember anything if your frustrated. Now, your power will help you figure it out one way or another. But, Kirin, don't worry about it now. Just keep an eye on Mika, we all will." All five nodded , agreeing with Eriol.

~.....~

Kirin stood on a high branch of a Cherry Tree as she watched Mika walk into her apartment. Eriol appeared on the branch below her. "Anything suspicious, yet, Kirin?" "No. She's acting like a normal 17 year old woman." Kirin growled. "Maybe she's aware of us!" Eriol teased. "Shut up." she growled again. "Hahaha!" Eriol laughed, he knew she would say that. She growled once again as she sent him one of her best death glares.

_To Be Continued...._

Hey! I didn't make it a cliff hanger this time, at least I don't think I did?!^ ^' Sorry this isn't a long chapter, but as the story goes I'll try to make the chapters grow! The next chapter will hopefully be up before the weekend! See ya! Oh, and Daine, thanks for the review, BFF!

-Kirin Li ^_^

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. The Disturbing Dream; A Memory...

********************THE PURPLE CHERRY BLOSSOM*******************

****************************BY- KIRIN LI*******************************

  
  


Hi, minna-san! Sorry this took so long, writers block and my computer kept freezing!^_^' This is the next chapter {Duh} it starts to get interesting from this point on! R+R {I know you already are, but...}, Please and enjoy!

Warning: This chapter is longer! Proceed at your own risk! {hehe^^} 

Disclaimer: I ALREADY SAID, I DON'T OWN CCS!

~.....~

Chapter 3- The Disturbing Dream; A Memory.

  
  


Sakura shot up in her bed, tears streaming down her cheeks. She began sobbing and woke Syaoran up. When he saw her crying, he began to worry. "Sakura, what's wrong?" Sakura didn't respond. She just hugged Syaoran tightly and continued crying. Syaoran rubbed her back trying to calm her down while saying "It's okay. Stop crying." Within Minutes she had stopped crying and slipped into a dreamless sleep.

~.....~

At that same moment Sakura woke crying, Kirin had too. The only difference was that Kirin was crying harder. Her sobs made it sound as if she were in pain. Those painful sobs reached Kale's room. He sat up wondering why Kirin, his strong and "fearless" Kirin, was crying. He got up and walked to her closed bedroom door. He opened it and looked in. Kirin sat on her bed, hugging her knees and crying into them. Kale walked over and sat next to her. He put his hand on her back and rubbed it, trying to calm her painful sobs. He wanted to ask what was wrong, but he knew she wouldn't answer.

~.....~ 

A.N. Warning: Kirin's dream flash back is a little gory...

~.....~

~Dream Flash back~

"Ahahahahahahahah. You pathetic sorceress. You think you can defeat me? Ha! I've already beaten you, why won't you just give up? It will be less painful that way. Hahahah!" cackled the evil sorceress. She was tall with long black hair and a midnight black dress. The dress was tight on her form, from head to toe. It had long sleeves and a hole in between the collar bones. The hole surrounded a purple cherry blossom tatoo. 

"I would never just give up to a witch like you, Notoya!" a young woman with long black hair and fiery golden-amber eyes yelled back. Notoya growled. "Then you and your little boyfriend there will die painfully!" Notoya screamed and held her hands out. A small black ball began to grow larger in front of her hands. " Now, Miyuki and Ryo, you both.....will die!" she yelled before releasing the black ball. Miyuki and Ryo both held their arms in front of themselves, trying to be protected from the blast. They closed their eyes as it drew nearer. They were prepared to be hit, but when nothing happened, they opened their eyes. Their eyes widened at the sight before them. 

  
  


Notoya's jaw practically fell to the ground when she saw that they hadn't been hit. Miyuki and Ryo couldn't believe their eyes. They had been saved from death by a sword. It had a silver blade with a golden hilt. Miyuki stood and reached her hand out. She stopped her hand inches away from the swords hilt and looked back to Ryo, her eyes asking if she should take the sword. Ryo nodded and she turned back to the sword. Miyuki grabbed the hilt and expected the sword to fall to the ground from it's weight. When it didn't fall, she was amazed.

  
  


"Where did that sword come from?" yelled Notoya. When no one answered her question, she screamed. "Fine! Your end will come in a sword fight!" Notoya cried. Then, out of a black ball in Notoya's hand, a black sword appeared. Notoya and Miyuki charged foreword, attacking. A few clings of metal colliding was heard, then a painful scream. 

  
  


Miyuki stood there, holding the sword firmly in her hands and pushing the blade deeper and deeper into Notoya's stomach. Notoya screamed in pain again and again as the sword was thrust all the way through her. A small red line of blood ran from her mouth.{A.N.- as I said in the first chapter, I'll try not to make it **too** gory...} Miyuki pulled the blade out of Notoya easily. Notoya collapsed on the ground. She covered her stomach with her hand and then pulled it away. She looked at her blood covered hand and said, "It...It seems...as if...you...have won...what...a turn...of...event. Haha...Con...

Congratulations...Miyuki...you win..." she then fell limp. Dead.

  
  


Miyuki looked at her blade. It was no longer it's beautiful silver. Instead it was a combination of the crimson red of blood and shiny silver. Miyuki turned around, lowering the sword, and smiled at Ryo. He smiled back, then all of a sudden Miyuki's smile faded. She looked down to her stomach and saw a black blade with the crimson red of her blood on it. Ryo's eyes widened as he saw Miyuki's sword drop. Miyuki dropped to her knees when the black sword was removed from her abdomen. She placed a hand to it as she fell. Then, she removed her hand and looked at it covered in her blood. She looked back at Ryo, seeing horror in his eyes. He ran and caught her before she fell to the ground. Miyuki smiled up at him and mouthed 'I love you' before she fell limp in his arms. 

  
  


A single tear fell down Ryo's cheek. He placed Miyuki on the ground, picked up his sword and glared at the one that stole his loves life. The young woman had jumped back when she removed her sword from Miyuki. She had waist length black hair and a purple cherry blossom tatoo. "Who are you?!" Ryo growled. "I'm the daughter of Notoya. You and your girlfriend killed my mother and now I want revenge!" the young woman hissed. Ryo lifted his sword, preparing to strike and the young woman did the same with her crimson covered sword. The two charged at each other, but no clang of swords was heard. In it's place was a muffled scream. Ryo was gritting his teeth in pain as the sharp blade of the black sword was driven through him.

  
  


The young woman laughed as she pulled her sword from Ryo. His hand immediately clamped over his abdomen. He dropped his sword as he collapsed lifelessly on the now blood stained dirt. The young woman laughed again and disappeared. Clow Reed watched helplessly as the young sorcerer and sorceress fought and were killed. His face tear stained from the tears of pain he felt from losing the two family members he loved the most.

~End of dream Flash back~

~.....~

A.N.- I thought I said a **little** gory, oh well. I tried my best!

~.....~

Sakura and Syaoran walked quietly to their desks' and sat. Tomoyo looked curious and worried about the two. "Are you guys okay? You look like last night was the worst night of you're lives! What happened?" she asked. "We didn't get much sleep last night..." Syaoran answered. "Why not?" came another question. "Because...I had a horrible dream." Sakura said looking to her hands. "What kind of dream?" Eriol asked, beating Tomoyo to it. "I want to talk about it later...at lunch...with Kale and Kirin, also." Sakura answered him. 

  
  


Right then, Kirin walked in followed by Kale. They walked to their desks' and sat. Kirin plopped down in her seat. When she did, her hand shot up to her abdomen and her face crinkled a little in pain. "Are you okay?" Tomoyo asked, worried. "I'm fine...I just ran into a corner of the table this morning... nothing serious." Kirin assured. "Ok...Well, Sakura had a dream last night... but won't talk about it until lunch." she informed as the bell rang.

~.....~

The six friends sat under the Cherry Tree ,their usual spot. They all looked at each other, then at Sakura. "Sakura you're not the only one that had a dream last night, I did too. First tell us your dream....then I will tell mine." Kirin said. Sakura nodded and began. "Well...It was like I was there, watching it... A woman, with long black hair, was laughing and looked at a young man and woman. She was telling them that she was going to kill them. She was a sorceress...an evil sorceress...she made a black ball of power in front of her hands and fired it, but..." she was cut off by Kirin. "But the blast didn't hit the two. Notoya, that evil sorceress, was angry that she missed...and shocked. Miyuki, the young woman, and Ryo, the young man, were protected by a sword. A very special sword. Miyuki and Notoya fought with their swords. Miyuki won, killing Notoya. But, then, Miyuki was killed...and then Ryo..." tears started to stream down Kirin's cheek. "They were both killed by Notoya's daughter. Notoya had a mark on her. In between her caller bones was a small purple cherry blossom tatoo." Kirin finished. She wiped the tears away and looked back at the others. "How did you...?" Sakura asked. "It was the same dream I had." she answered. 

  
  


"That dream...Kirin is it really a dream?" asked Eriol. Kirin looked to the ground and then back up. She sighed. "Guys there's something you need to know. It's about Kale and I." Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol nodded.{A.N.- Eriol already knows what she's going to say...} "The dream that Sakura and I had...It wasn't a dream." Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo were surprised. "What do you mean? It wasn't a premonition, was it?" Tomoyo asked. "No. I'm saying that Sakura some how saw a memory from some ones past life."

"So the dream was some ones past...It actually happened?!?!" Sakura asked. "Ok. But...who's past life was it?" Tomoyo looked at Kirin. Kirin sighed again. "Well, actually it was my past life..." "WHAT?!?" Syaoran, Sakura, and Tomoyo said in unison. "Ummm, well, you see....I'm the reincarnation of Miyuki...and Kale is the reincarnation of Ryo..." she explained. "But how and why was Clow Reed in the dream, I mean memory?" Sakura asked. She, Tomoyo and Syaoran were confused. 

  
  


"Eriol, care to explain to your ignorant descendant, other reincarnation's daughter, and friend?" Kirin asked, sounding actually annoyed with them. "Fine. As you probably already know, Miyuki and Ryo were soul mates." The three nodded. "Well, they were born on the same day, so they were the same age and good friends..." The three nodded, again. "Well, Miyuki was Clow Reed's third daughter..." They nodded, yet again. "And Ryo was Clow Reed's younger brother." Their eyes widened. "You mean that Miyuki and Ryo were niece and uncle....and also...Lovers {so to say...}?!?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol nodded. "Wasn't that illegal? AND disgusting?!" asked Sakura. 

"It was over 4,000 years ago, Sakura. Back then it didn't matter. I mean in the 1800's fourteen year old girls were marrying forty-six year old men, THAT was disgusting!" Kirin confirmed. "Oh...Hey, Kirin...what was your reaction to the dream last night?" the dense but loveable Sakura asked. "I think we had a longer night than you two did. It took a long time for her to stop crying. I herd her all the way in my room. She woke me up, even..." 

"Kale!" Kirin snapped. "Sorry. But you really worried me. Your sobs sounded so painful, like you had been hurt badly." 

  
  


"Sakura was crying too, but it just sounded like she was scared of something..." Syaoran mentioned. "Kirin, why were you crying like that?" questioned Tomoyo. "Because it hurt. I felt the pain of being stabbed right through. My stomach didn't hurt this morning because I "hit the corner of the table". It hurt because of that." Kirin answered. "Anything else we should know, Kirin?" Tomoyo voiced. "Actually, yes. The girl that killed us...She's going to our school and is in some of our classes..." "You mean she could be one of our friends? Or some one we sit by? Or..." "Sakura! Stop! Calm down, you don't need to stress over it..." "I'm not, Syaoran!" "Ok. Anyway, do you know who it is yet, Kirin?" he asked. "Not sure, but we have an idea....Right, Eriol?" Eriol nodded. {A.N.- Eriol doesn't talk much right now...} "Then, Who?" asked Sakura. "When we're sure we'll tell you. But 'til then...nothing." Kirin finished. The bell rang confirming that their lunch break was over. 

  
  


_To Be Continued..._

  
  


Hey! As I said before, Gomen ni. I just couldn't think of what to write. BUT...as you all wanted, this chapter IS longer than the first two. Oh, and if you think you already know who the girl that killed Kirin and Kale, or Miyuki and Ryo, is PLEASE don't tell. But you can E-mail me what you think at:- [sandrock_1@juno.com][1] . I hope to have Chapter 4 up soon, but if it's long it will take a while... See Ya!

  
  


-Kirin Li^^

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  


   [1]: mailto:sandrock_1@juno.com



	4. Something Missing in the Dream.

*************THE PURPLE CHERRY BLOSSOM*************

************************BY- KIRIN LI*************************

Konnichiwa! Here's chapter 4, sorry that it took so long. I was hoping to have this up by last Monday...anyway, here it is, I hope you like it, and I ask that everyone who reads this story, please review, Arigato. Enjoy! -Kirin Li.

  
  


Disclaimer:- I don't own CCS....{unfortunately I'm reminded all the 

time...-_-}

~.....~

Chapter 4.- Something Missing in the Dream.

  
  


Kirin sat in the Cherry Tree watching Mika as she went into her apartment. She remained in the tree awhile longer than usual, thinking. "Something in the dream is....strange. I feel like something is missing. I should talk with Hiiragazawa. Maybe he can help." Kirin said before disappearing.

~.....~

When she appeared in Eriol's apartment, she found that he wasn't home. 'Just great, he's not home. He's never where you want him to be when you want him to be there...' she thought. "Well...there are only two places he would be right now. 1.With Tomoyo or 2.Siting on the couch, drinking a coke, and chatting with Kale at our apartment...Gee, I wonder which one he's at." she said sarcastically. "On to the chatterbox." she sighed, disappearing again. 

~.....~

As she walked into her living room, she found Eriol right where she thought he would be. 'Ok, Kirin, two things...1)Bingo! And 2)How irritating!' she said to herself, an irritated look crossing her face. She then heard a short and amused chuckle in her mind. That made her look right into Eriol's eyes, which were looking back. "Eavesdropping on my thoughts again, Hiiragazawa?!" she said with a smug look. "Couldn't resist. A lot of interesting things go on in that mind of yours!" Eriol chuckled. "You weren't eavesdropping when I was watching Mika, by any chance, were you, Hiiragazawa?" she asked. "No. Only just now." he answered. "Hey, Kirin, why have you reverted back to the last name?" asked Kale. "Because, I don't want to call him by his first name right now." she answered. 

  
  


"You wanted to talk to me?" Eriol asked. "Yeah...in the training room...alone. That means you have to stay away, Kale, ok?!" "Yeah, fine. I'll go call Li-kun or maybe Tomoyo-chan." he answered and walked into his room.

~.....~

In the training room, Eriol sat next to Kirin. He looked into the fire, as Kirin was, and waited for her to begin. After about 5 minutes she spoke. "Something came to me today. After Mika went into her apartment." she paused. "The dream that Sakura and I had...there's something about it...it's like something is...I don't know....missing." she said, staring deeply into the fire. "Something missing? Like what?" he asked. "I don't know, but something was definitely missing. Maybe you can figure it out. Look deep into the fire...and watch the dream." Eriol did as told. In the depths of the fire, at it's core, Eriol saw the horrible nightmare.

  
  


"Your right. Something is missing, but I don't know either. It may take us a while to figure it out. But we also have to pay attention to our duties." he said. Kirin nodded in agreement.

~.....~

The next day at school during their final class for the day, Kirin fell asleep. It was Math, her favorite class, which she didn't usually fall asleep in. But today she unknowingly cast a sleep spell to bring the dream back. As it played through her mind she payed heed to every little detail, so as not to miss any piece of it. She noticed something when it came to the sword saving their lives; she found the section where the missing item belonged! 

  
  


Meanwhile, Mitzuki-sensei was shaking Kirin, desperately trying to wake her. "Kirin, wake up! You can sleep when you get home, so wake up!" Mitzuki-sensei paused. "Kirin!" she yelled, successfully waking the sleeping sorceress. Kirin opened her eyes, blinking to rid herself of sleep. Mitzuki-sensei had lifted her up so that she was now siting upright in her seat. "Huh? What? What!"she asked as she looked to Mitzuki-sensei. "Kirin, you fell asleep. Are you ok? Is anything wrong?" she asked, concerned. "What? No! I'm fine, Kaho-I mean-Sensei!" she responded. "Are you sure?" Mitzuki-sensei asked. "H-Hai!" Kirin confirmed. "Ok." she said as the dismissal bell rang. "You may go. Remember to study your books, finals are coming up soon!" she said to the class, dismissing them. 

~.....~

"So, Kirin, what did you fall asleep for?" Kale asked. "I think I cast a sleep spell on my self without knowing." Sakura blinked in confusion. "How do you cast a sleep spell without knowing?" "Well, Sakura, if a sorcerer or sorceress has been trained well with spells and is extremely powerful, it's very easy to cast a spell with out knowing." Eriol explained. "Oh." "Oh, Eriol! About the missing piece in the dream Sakura and I had..." "Yeah?" "Well, I figured out where it is." Kirin said. Eriol stopped walking and turned his full attention to her. "What is it?" he asked. Every one else in the group stopped and looked at her. "Right before the sword appears." she answered flatly. "Then it is connected to the sword, right?" Syaoran asked. "Hai. I think there is something that can help us figure this out. A book." Kirin stated. "A book? Where can we find it?" Sakura asked. "My place. I have all kinds of information in my library." she answered. "Ok. Then let's go." Eriol said, and they ran to Kirin and Kale's house.

~.....~ 

Kirin walked to a specific book shelf and took a small brown leather covered journal. She walked out of the room and sat in front of the coffee table, in the living room. She opened the journal to the last few pages. Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Kale, Eriol, and Kero-who just happened to sneak into Sakura's book bag- looked at the pages. "It's all in ancient Latin. That'll take a few hours to translate!" Syaoran said. "We don't have to translate, Syaoran." Kirin stated. She then began reading. "_Friday, April 6 1695. I have discovered the powers to The Stone of Secrets; that small emerald jewel Miyuki wears around her neck. It possesses the power of protection in the form of a sword. Wether_ _the sword was created by magic or man, I cannot tell. I have asked Miyuki where she found it, but she only says that it was a gift from her mother; however, Ying Fa died when Miyuki was no older than 6, 11 years ago. Miyuki told me that Ying Fa said it would protect her when_ _needed most." _Kirin finished in a low voice. "I guess that somehow...that was blocked from my mind." Eriol voiced.

  
  


"Now that we know what was missing, how do we find it?" Tomoyo asked, braking the silence. "We can't find it. It has to find us, or in this case...It has to find Kirin." Eriol answered.

  
  


_To Be Continued..._

  
  


Hi ya! Gomen, this chapter took a while. But I still hope you enjoyed it! I **_might_**have the next chapter up before Saturday, but if I don't please don't kill me! I'm currently working on Card Captor Sakura: The Evil Sleepover Plan with my BFF Daine, so I might not get to the next chapter. See Ya!

  
  


-Kirin Li^_^


	5. The Truth revealed and a Stone found

*******************THE PURPLE CHERRY BLOSSOM************** 

*******************THE PURPLE CHERRY BLOSSOM**************

************************BY- KIRIN LI****************************

Ohayo! I recently looked at my chapters and found out that chapter 3 is the longest.....so far! Right now we're about in the middle of the series. There will be-counting this one-six or seven more. Later on I will make a sequel....possibly. Oh, and if any one has a nice Japanese-or not-name suggestion please tell me in your review! Ok, I'll stop babbling and let you read something more interesting. Oh, and Prince Champagne, I'm glad you like the story! Sorry you got sick while reading ch.3, next time I'll put a warning on! I'm sorry that Mika hasn't been in the chapters much, but she is definitely in it from now on! Also, the sequel to this story is gonna be about Sakura and Syaoran protecting their daughter from the grasp of evil! That's all you'll get outta me on the sequel! Enjoy! 

  


*~Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I don't own CCS, blah, blah, blah.~*

**~Warning: This chapter will be a little gory....Gomen.~**

~.....~

Chapter 5~ The Truth revealed and a Stone found. 

Kirin sat at her desk, staring blankly at the writing on the blackboard. The class was learning about The Sorceress of Legend, which the Sensei believed to be a fairytale made up by a rich family in Hong Kong, China; but Syaoran knew that his family didn't make up that legend, that it was true.

  


Kirin came back to reality when someone sneezed. Her eye's closed tight as she yelped in pain. With her hands on her stomach, she opened her eyes half way and saw that the whole class was staring at her. She tried to get out of her desk, from her left side, but she could only fall out. Before she could hit the floor, Kale caught her. She was laying partially on the floor with her left arm at her side, no longer covering her right. "Kirin, what happened? What's wrong?" Kale asked, becoming frantic. She didn't answer. She only lifted her right hand up and saw blood on it. She then set her arm down at her side and closed her eyes in pain, falling unconscious. 

  


Eriol knelt down next to her and quickly took her shirt off, using it to stop the bleeding from her back. He then took his shirt off and used it to do the same, but in the front. The whole class was gathered around, wondering what happened; all-that is-except Mika, who was siting in her desk still facing the board, a smile adorning her lips as if nothing had happened."Syaoran, go to the office and tell them to call for help." the Sensei instructed. But before he could do anything, Eriol stopped him. "No, wait. Something's happening!" he said. That got Mika's attention. She turned to see the now fully unconscious teen. A glowing sphere, the size of a quarter, materialized above Kirin's chest. She was then incased in a clear sphere and lifted off of the floor, leaving the blood stained shirts. 

  


She was taken to the back of the room, not very far from her desk. She was then placed on her feet as the sphere began to enclose. As it passed through/over Kirin her school uniform-or what was left of it-was replaced by a long, sleeveless red Chinese dress. Two slits ran from just below the waist down. The same black Chinese symbols that are on Syaoran's battle outfit were on the dress, too. Two glowing strips came from the sphere, snaked around both sides of her neck, and tied in the back. Her ponytail now had red and black ribbons tied around it's base. The sphere then stopped glowing and fell to Kirin's chest, being held in place around her neck by the two pieces of leather. The whole class gasped at the sight. 'It is The Stone of Secrets! That incredible emerald! I must have it!' Mika thought, glaring at the jewel. Mika then quietly made her way to the door and was about to open it when a force pulled her back and tossed her into the closest wall. 

  
  
  


Mika heard a low chuckle. "Where do you think you're going, Mika?" Kirin asked with a voice of ice. "None of your business, Kirin!" she hissed back as she stood. Mika glared at Kirin a bone chilling glare. Kirin opened her eyes and looked at Mika, responding by giving her one just as bad; Kirin's famous blood curdling glare. "I know who you are, Mika." Kirin said harshly. "It's been along time." she smirked. "Well, well, well. Little Kirin has figured it out! I must say, I was expecting you to take a while longer. I guess that which life time your in doesn't matter, you'll still be as powerful as you were in your last life." Mika said as her school clothes dissolved into a black and purple dress. "You tried to kill me, Mika, the same way you killed me three centuries ago." Kirin said coldly. "Yes, well, it looks like that didn't work. That means I'll just have to kill you the hard way, Miyuki!" Mika yelled the last part, a black sword forming in her hands. Kirin turned toward Mika as she charged. Just as Mika was about to hit Kirin, a sword with a silver blade and golden hilt appeared in her hands and blocked the blow. 

  


"Miyuki, you're such a pest! Why won't you just stay dead?" Mika hissed. "Why do you want me dead so badly, Mika? You've already punished me for killing your mother! So why do you still want me dead?" Kirin asked in a serious voice. "I don't want only you dead, I also want Kale, Eriol, and Syaoran dead because you are all in my way!" she answered. "How are we in your way?" Eriol asked, stepping forward. "All four of you guard the Cherry Blossom! And she is carrying what I want!" Sakura stepped up beside Eriol. "What do you mean by I'm carrying what you want?" she asked. "What I want....is your child, you idiot. I want to kill it before it is even born!" Mika chuckled. Sakura took a couple steps back and rested her hand in her stomach, shocked. "You'll never have her!" Sakura yelled. "That's what you think, Cherry Blossom! Wether you like it or not, I will have her!" she chuckled. Kirin stepped in front of Sakura, her sword up protectively, and voiced coldly, "Over my dead body." Mika laughed. "Gladly! Next time we meet, I will kill you all!" and she vanished. 

  


Kirin's sword disintegrated into the emerald and she turned around to Sakura. "Are you ok, Sakura?" she asked gently. "Hai. Genki desu!" she answered, smiling. "Are you sure, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked. "Hai!"

Sakura sat down in her desk and looked at all the wide eyed teen's and the Sensei. "Ano, what about them?" she asked pointing. "Ummm....

Eriol?!" Eriol sighed. "Fine. I'll take care of them." and he wiped the memory, of what just happened, from every ones minds. 

~.....~

Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo sat on the couch while Eriol and Kale sat in chairs, Kero sat on the coffee table, and Kirin stood. The room was silent for less than a minute. "Sakura, how could you not tell me that you're pregnant?" Kero asked, oddly calm. "Gomen, Kero! Are you mad at me?"

"For not telling me? Yeah. For getting pregnant in the first place.....No! If anything, I'm happy for you!"

"You don't sound happy..."

"That would be because it's the Gaki's kid!" Kero exclaimed. "Shut up, Stuffed Animal!" Li smirked. "What did you call me???" Kero yelled through gritted teeth. Sakura couldn't hold in her giggle at their behavior. "Why can't you act like adults for once? It's not going to kill you!" Kirin snapped. 

  


Tomoyo looked at Kirin and asked, "Now that we know what Mika is after, how do we stop her?" 

"Hold up. What is this 'Mika' after?" everyone sweat dropped. "Try to keep up, Stuffed Animal! She's after our baby." 

"Oh...um, why?" 

"That's what we'd like to know, Kero." Eriol answered. "Oh." was all he said. Kirin cleared her throat, turning every ones attention back to her. "Any ways, to stop Mika.....we have to kill her."

"But, Kirin, isn't there any other way?"

"No, Sakura. Mika can't be changed. She's to evil. Everyone from that clan was evil." she answered quietly. Tomoyo was confused. "Was? Kirin, what do you mean 'was'?" 

  


"Mika..." Eriol began, "...is the last member in her clan; the only survivor. Miyuki and Ryo wiped everyone else out when they killed Natoru."

"Wiped everyone else out?" Tomoyo asked. "Hai. By the time Ryo and I were old enough to fight, there were only 5 members left; not including Mika. 4 men and Natoru. After I killed her, we thought the whole line was wiped out. But, then, not even five minutes after Natoru died, Mika appeared; proving us wrong." Tomoyo nodded, "oh." Eriol continued, "Once Mika is dead, the line will finally be destroyed!" 

"I hope..." Kirin murmured. Sakura was confused. "You hope what?" she asked. Kirin looked at Sakura, surprised that she heard.

  


She sighed, "I hope Mika hasn't had any children. If she does have at least a daughter, we'll have more work to do." Eriol nodded, "It's a possibility." "We all hope that she hasn't." Kale responded. "Ano....what exactly was this clan? And why do...did...they hate the Li Clan Family?" Kero asked. "You wanna answer that one, Kale?" Kirin said, kneeling down next to the small table. "Fine. About four centuries ago, Clow's ancestors entered a war with that Clan because of two things; Power and Alliance. The Li clan wouldn't ally with them because one was dark and one was light, or good and evil. And the Clan wanted our Clan's power." Kale explained. 

  


Kirin closed her eyes and rested her chin in her hand. "Mika got to us....but, thankfully she never found out about Yohko." she said quietly. Sakura's eyebrow lifted in curiosity, "who is Yohko?" she asked, turning Kirin and Kale an interesting shade of red. "Yohko........was our daughter." Kale answered. Everyone-save Eriol, of course-looked at the two, shock and surprise on their faces. Kirin looked at their expressions and, still blushing, smiled. 

  


Becoming more serious, Kirin explained. "Shortly after my 17th birthday, I had Yohko. Syaoran, you should recognize her name. She was born Yohko Reed (sounds dumb, I know) and died Li Yohko. If I'm not mistaken, she's the great, great grandmother of your mother's great, great, great grandmother!(I'm gust guessing here.) She lived her life to the fullest and died at the age of 105, I think." Eriol exclaimed, "I remember her!" 

"I would hope so, you idiot! Clow Reed took care of her!" Kirin hissed. "I recognize the name, but that's all. Gomen." Kirin smiled. "That's ok, Syaoran." 

  


Kirin became serious, "Now, is it just me or did we stray from the subject?"

"We strayed." everyone replied. "Ok. Sakura," 

"Yeah, Kirin?"

"To defeat Mika you will need more than the Clow-sorry, Sakura Cards. You'll need real magic." Kirin stated, pulling a book out of thin air.

  


To Be Continued...

~.....~

Muahahahahahah! Gonna cut it right there! I happen to think that is a very good cliff hanger! But that's also why this is going up with chapters 6&7. 

Ja! -Kirin Li^_^ 

Syaoran: That was cruel!

Kirin: Exactly! It's fun! Hehe

Kale: She's cruel by nature.

Syaoran: Oh, I see.

Kirin: Oh, shut up! Both of you! Oh! And please R+R! But not you two. **points finger at the two boys** **then pulls the gold and silver sword out of nowhere**

Syaoran: **looks a bit nervous** what do we do now, Kale?

Kale: One word. Run! **both run away with Kirin hot on their tails**

Eriol: **chuckles** That should teach them not to talk about her! Especially when she has a sword close by. **grins evilly and holds up the sword's sheath** 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. The Training of magic and the Begining o...

*******************THE PURPLE CHERRY BLOSSOM**************

************************BY- KIRIN LI****************************

Konnichiwa, Minna! How have ya'll been? Long time, no read! {hehe. Lame, I know.} Here is chapter 6! One more chapter to write and I'll post them! This is hopefully gonna be a long chap but it might not be. I'll stop babbling now, so R+R! And I hope you enjoy! Oh! And I wanna thank Sakura for all of her GREAT reviews! I'm glad you think I'm a great writer, I happen to think so too^_^, and would like you to know that your reviews make me wanna write!! A lot!!! NOW!!!!!! Uh...sorry 'bout that^_^' Enjoy!

  
  


**~Disclaimer: I've already said that I don't own CCS...~**

**~A.N.~ This chapter doesn't have Mika in it. Kirin, Kale, and Eriol are training S+S with magic.~**

~.....~ 

Kirin became serious, "Now, is it just me or did we stray from the subject?"

"We strayed." everyone replied. "Ok. Sakura," 

"Yeah, Kirin?"

"To defeat Mika you will need more than the Clow-sorry, Sakura Cards. You'll need real magic." Kirin stated, pulling a book out of thin air.

~.....~

"How......?" Sakura asked. Kirin couldn't help giggle at the adorably confused look on Sakura's face. "Magic." was all she said. She stood and walked into the training room, everyone following. Kirin, Sakura, and Syaoran walked to the center of the room and sat down, S+S facing Kirin, while the others sat along the wall. Kirin closed her eyes and bowed her head as she began concentrating. 

  
  


A small glowing sphere grew into existence, sitting exactly eye level with Kirin. It grew to the size of a tennis ball, it's color green. As the glow grew brighter, it's color began shifting from green to red and then blue. As Eriol watched, his eyes widened. 'What's happening?' he asked himself. The alternation of colors wasn't suppose to happen. 

  
  


Suddenly the sphere exploded with a bright light, forcing everyone to shield their eyes. Kirin opened her eyes and stared into Sakura's emerald green eyes, shock written on her face. 'I don't believe it! She's another! A Guardian of the Stones! So that's why I have the Sapphire, the second Stone of Secrets. I'm suppose to give it to Sakura after she learns what is needed. That also explains why Mika is after her.' she thought. She blinked, realizing that she had been staring at Sakura for two minutes now. She nodded and stood, followed by everyone else. 

  
  


"You have great magic within you, Sakura. That means that we have a lot of work to do. We can start the training today." Kirin said, looking at the clock. Sakura nodded. "Syaoran, please go over there." she said pointing to the others. He walked over to them and everyone sat down again, save Kirin. She went over to a box and took a cup out. Returning to the center of the floor, she placed the cup in between Sakura and herself.

  
  


"What's that for?" Sakura asked. "Be patient and you'll see." Kirin answered. 'Kirin, what happened? The sphere wasn't suppose to change colors!' Eriol exclaimed, mentally. 'Sakura is another guardian!' 'You mean, like you?' 'Yes! I even have her stone. The sapphire!' 'I see.' Kirin looked Sakura in the eye. "Clear your mind." she instructed. Sakura closed her eyes and did so. "Now, the cup and imagine that you are picking it up." 

Sakura did so, reaching her hand out for the cup. "Stop." Sakura's hand froze. "I want you to straighten your hand out, palm up. Then slowly raise your hand up, still concentrating on the cup." Sakura did this, but nothing happened. She opened her eyes. "Is something suppose to happen?" Tomoyo asked, confused. "Yes. Sakura, try again."

After three hours, Sakura was ready to give up. "Nothing is happening. What am I even suppose to do? You've had me concentrating and lifting my hand up, like this, for... the... last... three hours..." Sakura said. Everyone's eyes widened. When Sakura lifted her hand up, she also lifted up the cup. "How did I do that?" she gasped. Kirin smiled.

  
  


"Congratulations, Sakura. You've just learned how to lift things with your mind, and without even a second thought!" Kirin put her hand out, palm up, and the cup appeared on top of it. Sakura put her hand down. "How??" Kirin smiled. "We'll continue our training tomorrow." she said, standing. She looked at the clock again. It read 7 pm. "Why don't you all stay for dinner." she suggested as they walked into the living room. Still confused, everyone agreed. "Look, stop trying to figure it out. I'll explain later."

Sakura and Tomoyo set the table, with the help of Eriol and Syaoran, while Kirin and Kale did the cooking. "So what's for dinner? Smells good!" Kero exclaimed. Kirin and Kale brought out plates filled with food, and Kirin put some on Kero's plate. "My favorite Chinese dish. Sweet and sour chicken, egg rolls, rice, and chicken chou mein with Dr. Pepper to drink." she said, taking a seat.

  
  


After dinner they all sat on the couches and chairs. "Sense you need alot of training, Sakura, I'd like you and Syaoran to stay here until we're finished." Sakura looked at Syaoran and back at Kirin. "Okay." they said in unison, agreeing. 

  
  


After weeks of training, Sakura was halfway finished. Kirin and Sakura walked into the huge down stairs bathroom. Both wrapped in towels, they stepped into the huge, and deep, tub. It was like a public bath. "I only have a few more things to teach you, Sakura. Then you will be ready for the final battle!" Kirin said, relaxing.

  
  


"Great! I can't wait for all of this to be over!" she responded, closing her eyes. Kirin winced and groaned. Sakura opened her eyes and eyed Kirin. "Are you okay?" she asked. Kirin nodded. "I just got a sharp pain in my stomach, I'll be fine." Sakura looked at her for a second more and closed her eyes again. Kirin sighed.

  
  
  
  


The next day as Sakura entered the training room, Kirin held out a thin box. Sakura looked shocked and astonished at the box in front her face. "What's that?" she asked. "A gift. Open it." Sakura took the box and opened it. She gasped when she saw it's contents. She pulled out a long rose-pink Chinese dress. From the collar to the right shoulder was embroidered in gold along with the ties on it. All over the dress were cherry blossoms. A slit ran from mid-thigh of the dress, down on both sides.

  
  


"This is beautiful! You didn't have to!" she said, looking back to Kirin. "Of course I did! It's part of the training. You also get this. If you don't have it you, obviously, can't continue your training." she said, handing Sakura a long box. Sakura opened it and gaped.

  
  


From out of the long box, Sakura pulled a sword that was almost as long as the box. The sword had a silver blade and a sapphire hilt with a cherry blossom embroidered on the leather. Sakura looked back up at Kirin. "Why get me all of this?" Kirin smiled. "Because this has all belonged to you for centuries. Now, go and change into the dress." she said, taking the sword and shooing Sakura out of the training room. 

  
  


When Sakura returned she found Kirin in her red dress, a sword in each hand. Kirin handed Sakura her sword and began teaching her the basics. During the following week, Kirin, Eriol, Syaoran, and Kale taught Sakura everything they knew, including every attack. 

~.....~

On the day before their last training session, Kirin entered the training room alone. She pulled out a small, but still big, cauldron and herbs. She mixed the herbs together in the cauldron with a strange liquid. Pouring the newly brewed potion into a bowl, and the rest into another container, she changed it into a powder substance and poured that into a small leather bag.

She put the bag into her pocket, hid the rest away, and left the room.

~.....~

  
  


Sitting on a couch the next day, Kirin handed Sakura a leather necklace with a sapphire pendent. "What is this?" Sakura asked. Clueless. "It's your stone." 

  
  


"My stone?"

  
  


Kirin nodded. "Your Stone of Secrets. You're another guardian, Sakura. I've been keeping this for you 'till you were ready. Let me explain about it." Kirin took a deep breath and began to explain. "The 'Stones of Secrets' are very precious jewels that have wondrous powers. They have had the same guardians since they were created. There are three stones: The Emerald, The Sapphire, and The Ruby. Legend says that....when they were made, the most powerful of the jewels, the Emerald, was given to an extremely powerful sorceress named Mi Ying. The next, the Sapphire, was given to a powerful sorceress named Ying Fa. And the last, the Ruby, was given to some one unknown. 

"Each vowed to give their lives to protect the stones and in return the stones would do their best to protect the sorceresses. You and I are reincarnations of the first two sorceresses, and we mustn't allow evil to get the stones. Mika is after both you, and your child. Why your child, I don't know. But I do know why she's after you."

  
  


"Because I'm one of the sorceresses?!" Sakura asked. Kirin nodded. "But, why isn't she after you?" 

  
  


"Maybe because she's already killed me and believes that she can do it again? I really have no idea." 

  
  


Sakura frowned. "Tomorrow's the final battle, isn't it." Nodding, Kirin added, "it's also the last day of school. Mika will definitely be making her move." Sakura nodded sadly, looking down at the sapphire. 

~.....~

Kirin and the magical gang (A.N./meaning Eriol, Syaoran, etc.) packed

duffle bags with their battle outfits and swords, then grabbed them and headed to the school, dressed in their school uniforms. 

  
  


During the day everything was peaceful and Mika hadn't shown up. . . Until after lunch. 

  
  


Everyone was sitting quietly in their seats, some asleep, as their Sensei rambled on and on about oil pumps. Everyone was spacing out except for the magical gang and Tomoyo, who conveniently had her cam-corder in hand, waiting for the final battle to begin. Tomoyo was beginning to fidget when dark clouds gathered above the school. 

  
  


A lightening bolt flickered in the clouds and the lights went out, making the school dark. The magical gang looked at each other and nodded, Tomoyo leapt up out of her chair in excitement and anxiety, attracting the attention of the class. The six of them, looking out of the window, saw Kero float up in front of it and gave them the it's-time signal. 

  
  


The other five stood up, grabbed their duffle bags and, Tomoyo following, headed to the exit. "Just where do the six of you think your going?" asked the Sensei harshly. Kirin, who was in front of the group, stopped. "We're going to do our jobs and protect the world from evil, if you don't mind." She replied, coldly, without turning to the Sensei and they continued to the bathrooms, now in a run.

The magic gang walked out to a basketball hoop post, where Yue and Kero Beros were waiting for them, swords, and cam-corder, in hand. Kirin hid the leather pouch, that contained the potion, in a hidden pocket in her dress. She had sprinkled some of it over Sakura and herself while they were changing in the bathroom.

  
  


The eight of them watched the form of Mika at the other end of the long court. "Tomoyo," Kirin said, flatly. "Stay over there. Where it's safer." she said, signaling to the cherry tree, far to their right, with her head. Tomoyo obeyed and ran to the tree, not taking her eyes off of Mika for a second. The sound of Tomoyo's cam-corder as it recorded the entire scene was the only sound heard, other than the faint voices of the students and teachers as they watched form the safety of the classrooms. 

  
  


Mika, who had the hood of her black cape on her head, removed it and smiled viciously at all of them. "So," she said in a cold, almost inhuman voice. "Everyone's here. The Cherry Blossom, her Little Wolf, Kirin, Kale, the reincarnation of that idiot Clow, Kero Beros, little Tomoyo," she paused. "And even Yue." she said drily. "So, who'll be my first victim?" she asked, viciously.

  
  


"You will have no victims, Mika." Kirin said, cooly. "We'll kill you....

Once and for all." Mika smiled, evilly. "I'll enjoy killing you again, Miyuki." she said in a voice as silky as Dragons blood. 

  
  


To Be Continued...

Finally! I have chapter 6 written! K, this story is drawing to a close. Only five more chapters. {readers begin to whine} Now, now. No whining! They'll be long! I promise! And I am warning ahead of time, as I will in the following chapters, that they will most definitely be bloody, sad, and have at least two surprises. Thanks for reading! See ya 'll next chapter! {sounds as if leaving} And don't forget to review!! Ja! ~Kirin Li^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. The Final Battle Begins

*******************THE PURPLE CHERRY BLOSSOM**************

************************BY- KIRIN LI****************************

A.N./ Hello! Well, here's chapter 7. Hope ya 'll enjoy it!

~ Disclaimer: I don't own CCS ~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 7- The Final Battle Begins.

  
  


Mika glared at Kirin and then smiled evilly. "You wont live long enough to give birth to your first child, Kirin." She sneered. Now it was Kirin's turn to smile evilly. "I've got news for you, Mika. Remember when you killed me all those years ago? Well," her evil smile grew as Mika's was wiped from her face. "I had given birth to my daughter only a month earlier. So, I have lived long enough to give birth to my first child." Mika growled. She pulled out her black sword and held it in her right hand. "Let's get started. The sooner I kill you, the sooner I kill the delicate Cherry Blossom." Mika said, impatiently. She held her sword in both hands and began to charge.

  
  


Kirin held her own sword in both hands and stood in a ready-to-counter stance. The magical gang backed away form her, and fast, so they wouldn't be in the way. The students and teachers in the school watched, helplessly, as the two swords collided. 

  
  


Not hitting on the first attack, Mika jumped back a couple feet and attacked again, swinging in an arch. Swords colliding again, Mika jumped back even further. Kirin then attacked, aiming for Mika's middle, but was blocked. As Kirin attacked the next two times, she drove Mika toward the opposite end of the court, away from Sakura. 

  
  


Attacking Mika's side, Kirin missed as she dodged; however, Mika had used that attack to her advantage and sliced a long, but shallow, cut across Kirin's left cheek. Mika's back was now turned to the magical gang and her full attention on Kirin. "Your good." she complimented. "You must have been practicing." 

  
  


"I've been working on my strategies." Kirin responded.

"I can see that." and Mika lunged. She missed her target, but managed to make a pretty deep cut in Kirin's left arm as the attack was dodged. 

  
  


Mika had chassed Kirin over to the middle of the court when Kirin struck again, cutting Mika's arm. Sakura and the others watched in anxiety as the two sorceresses attacked. Sakura held her sword tightly in her hand, ready to assist Kirin at any moment, when she realized that out of the tow of them, Kirin had the most injuries. 

  
  


Kirin made a move to strike Mika, who dodged it, when she was hit. When Kirin's attack missed, Mika had taken that opportunity to strike a serious blow. Kirin heard everyone gasp and looked down at Mika's sword. The tip of it was embedded in Kirin, just below her bellybutton. Mika's mouth was by Kirin's ear. "Looks like I win again, Miyuki." she whispered. She pushed Kirin off of her sword and to the ground. 

  
  


Kirin's sword fell out of her hands and they clamped over her wound. She looked up to see Mika's scowling face. "Good bye, Kirin." Mika said in a venomous voice, bringing her sword down for the final blow. Kirin bent her head and closed her eyes, waiting for the sword and death, but it never came. Instead she heard the collision of tow swords and then Mika hiss. 

  
  


Looking up, Kirin saw none other than. . . . Sakura, a frown on her face and glaring at Mika. "S....Sakura!" she said faintly, but surprised. Sakura smiled. "You didn't seriously think I'd stand back there and watch you get killed, did you?" she asked, not taking her eyes off of Mika, who had jumped back. Kirin smiled. "No.....

I guess not." Syaoran ran up to them. "I'll keep her busy while you take Kirin back to safety." Sakura said, charging Mika. 

  
  


Syaoran picked up his sister and ran back to the others, Tomoyo now away from her hiding place but still recording the fight. "Oh my god! Kirin!" she had screamed. Syaoran placed her on the ground and Yue knelt next to her, while Kale knelt behind her and allowed her to lay back on him. Tomoyo was at her other side, cam-corder on the fight, her eyes on Kirin showed worry. 

Kirin removed her hands from her wound and let Yue look at it. "It is too deep and serious of a wound for magic to heal it. However, magic can stop the bleeding and make your survival possible." he said. Kirin nodded and Yue stopped the bleeding. 

  
  


They all turned their attention back to the fight. Sakura had few cuts while Mika had many, though not serious. Both charged at each other with great force that when they collided, both swords went flying out of their hands and away, cutting their faces on the way.

  
  


Mika pulled a staff from thin air and Sakura trance formed her key. "Fire!" Mika yelled, pointing the staff at Sakura. Fire came flying from the end of the staff, across the various feet, toward Sakura. "Shield!" Sakura yelled as the fire approached. An invisible shield surrounded Sakura as the fire hit. 

  
  


Sakura called upon fly as Mika unleashed water. In mid-air, Sakura called on the sword card and attempted a sky attack. Reaching Mika, Sakura bounced off of a shield that had been called on. 'Shield isn't an element! I thought she could only call upon the elements!' Sakura thought, gliding away from Mika. 

  
  


Dodging a few lightening bolts, Sakura called upon Rain. A small cloud floated above Mika. She stared at it and sweat dropped. "Why call upon a useless little clo..." she was cut off as that 'little' cloud poured a cascadae of water over her. 

  
  


A little kid popped out of the cloud and giggled, flying away. Back at the basket, the magical gang, plus Tomoyo, sweat dropped. Eyes wide in astonishment, Mika shook her head then glared at the little cloud, which giggled, again, and stuck out its tongue. "That wasn't funny." Mika hissed at it. Once again, it giggled and stuck out it's tongue, this time also pulling down its bottom eyelid with its pointer finger, before returning to its mistress, who was once again on the ground. Sakura was snickering at Mika, who looked like a drowned rat.

  
  


"You'll pay for that!" Mika roared with furry. She pointed her staff at Sakura and a stream of deadly icicles flew at her. "Jump!" Sakura called and jumped out of the way just in time. Landing a few feet to the left of where she had been seconds ago, Sakura pulled out another card. "Thunder!" she yelled, striking it. Thunderbolts streamed out of her wand and hit Mika. Crying out in pain, Mika fell to her knees. 

  
  


She stood back up shakily, supporting her self on her staff for a moment. "How dare you..." she croaked. "It's less than you want to do to me." Sakura smirked. Pulling out another card, her eyes never leaving Mika, Sakura struck it. "Sleep!" she yelled. Sleep flew over Mika and then back to Sakura. Mika smiled evilly. "Surprise. Sleep doesn't work on me." she chuckled evilly. 

  
  


Sakura frowned. 'This is just great.' she thought. Mika smiled a venomous smile and pointed her staff at Sakura. "It's time to end this. Good bye, Sakura." she spat Sakura's name as if it was poisonous. At the end of her staff a black ball of power formed. Mika released it. A look of horror crossed everyones faces as the ball grew closer to Sakura. 

  
  


To Be Continued....

Hi! Did ya like it? I hope so. I'm home sick right now, but even that can't stop me from writing! Well, I know I said that the next few chapters would be long, but please forgive me if they aren't. Ja for now! ~Kirin Li^_^ 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Untitled

*******************THE PURPLE CHERRY BLOSSOM**************

************************BY- KIRIN LI****************************

Well, what d'ya know. You people really liked the last chapter! Well, duh! Who couldn't? Anyway, here is chapter 8. As I said before, this story is drawing to an end. Only 2 or 3 more chapters! Tell ya the truth, I really can't wait! Well, on with the story! P.S. Don't forget to review.^_^

**{tiny} Disclaimer: I don't own CCS!** 

  
  


*~..~*

Sakura frowned. 'This is just great.' she thought. Mika smiled a venomous smile and pointed her staff at Sakura. "It's time to end this. Good bye, Sakura." she spat Sakura's name as if it was poisonous. At the end of her staff a black ball of power formed. Mika released it. A look of horror crossed everyones faces as the ball grew bigger and closer to Sakura.

*~..~*

  
  


Chapter 8: Untitled

  
  


Everyone, save Sakura, had a look of horror on their faces, including all of the school that was watching. "Mirror!" Sakura yelled only seconds before it hit. A small mirror appeared in her hands and, reflecting the ball, it went barreling straight at Mika. She jumped to the side but was a second too late. Her own attack hit her full force, hitting her a few feet from her previous place. 

  
  


Mika stood back up again and glared at Sakura as she wiped a trickle of blood from her chin and lip. "You'll pay for that." Mika snarled. As she lifted her staff and pointed it at Sakura, she had yelled "Shadow!" and the next minuet, something was wrapping around Mika's wrists and ankles. 

  
  


Mika growled in irritation and rising anger. Pulling herself free, she once again pointed her staff at Sakura. A shower of ice-sickles went flying from the top and headed dangerously toward Sakura. She, however, smiled slightly and through out another card. 

  
  
  
  


"Dash!" she called and darted out of the way and around to another side of Mika. Calling Power out as well, Sakura dashed up to Mika and punched her in the stomach, dashed away again and then came back and punched her hard in the face. Doubled over in pain and a hand to her cheek, Mika spat out some blood and listened as Sakura called another card. "Create!" Mika's eyes widened slightly and she looked up in time to see a gigantic, flaming red Dragon coiling around her. {A/N: incase your wondering, dragons can do that.} 

It's head turned to her and it seemed as if were smiling evilly at her. The dragon then opened it's gigantic mouth and fire streamed from it. Mika let out a painful scream as the flames covered her for less than a minute, the flames had disappeared along with the dragon. With slight scorch marks covering her skin and her dress burnt in some places, Mika sat on her knees, both hands on the ground as she tried to catch her breath and stop the pain.

  
  


She groped for her staff but it had been knocked away by the dragon. She looked up and scowled at Sakura, who was now holding a bow and arrow. She had called upon the Arrow. Mika growled and stood on shaky legs, her hands out in front of her gathering energy for another attack. Sakura shot many arrows at Mika, cutting her hands, arms, cheeks, and the tears in her dress had little blood. Mika's forming ball of energy had been stopped as she winced from pain.

  
  


To Be Continued. . .

  
  


Sorry this chapter was so short. I only have a few Clow Cards that I have ideas for, so that means that there will only be ten (10) chapters to this story. However there will be a sequel. . .whenever I get to writing it.^_^' Well, I'm gonna start on the next chapter. I have an. . .itch, lets say,. . .to write! See ya next chapter! Ja! ~Kirin Li^_^


	9. The End of...

*******************THE PURPLE CHERRY BLOSSOM**************

************************BY- KIRIN LI****************************

  
  


Here's chapter 9! Enjoy! Sorry, I don't have much to say.

**Disclaimer: I've said it a million times already. Do I have to say it again? Fine, I don't own CCS.**

*~..~*

Chapter 9: The End of. . .

Sakura pulled out another card. "Sand!" she called. Sand began to poor all over Mika, trapping her for a moment. Sakura then pulled out two cards. "Storm! Freeze!" The Storm card rained on Mika, making the sand damp and stick together easier, while Freeze froze the sand. Mika was now trapped and injured. 

  
  


Sakura smiled evilly at Mika. "Now, look at how the tables have turned. I've learned a few tricks these past few weeks, and now I think I'll show you. . .instead of using these four cards." she said, holding up Firey, Watery, Earthy, and Wind. The four elemental cards. 

  
  


Sakura held her wand in front of herself, pointing it at Mika, and chanted a few words. A small sapphire jewel appeared. Lowering her wand, the sapphire floated to Sakura's neck and became a necklace. 

  
  


With her wand at her side, Sakura held her hand out and pointed at Mika. A blue fire flew from no where and encircled Mika, without melting the ice. "How can fire not melt ice?" Mika asked, alarm in her voice. With no answer, the flames sprouted legs and began circling/dancing around Mika. "What's going on? What it this?" she asked, panic clear in her voice.

  
  


Again, no answer. The blue flames were joined by purple ones, then green, and orange. They all dances/circled around Mika a few times, then stopped. Slowly, they advanced toward her. 

  
  


Her eyes widened in horror when realization struck her. The flames had been circling her and were now advancing, like a pack of wolves and their prey. She screamed as they attacked. The cards back in card form, Mika stood, screaming in pain as the flames still attacked. "You may have one now, but you shall still die!" Mika screamed before she was engulfed in the flames. 

  
  


Mika gone, her staff rose in the air. Becoming a small black sphere, it disappeared. 

  
  


Sakura ran over to the group. "Are you guys okay? Kirin?" she asked worriedly. Yue looked at his mistress, his face free of emotion, and answered. "We are fine. Kirin will be, as well, but only if we get her to a hospital soon." Sakura nodded. Yue trance formed back into Yuki, who somehow knew what was going on, and he picked up Kirin. 

  
  


The six of them ran as fast as they could to the hospital, Kero in Tomoyo's hands with her cam-corder. Everyone who had a sword quickly put them away, and Sakura also put away her wand. Eriol ran ahead of them and informed the doctors, who had a stretcher-bed waiting. 

  
  


Yuki placed Kirin on it and the doctors took her to surgery, the spell that was stopping the bleeding now off, while a nurse took Sakura to fix her wounds. "I should call Sakura's father. . .and Toya." said Yuki faintly. 

  
  


Hours later, Toya, Fujitaka, Yuki, Sakura, with a few stitches, and Tomoyo were sitting in hospital chairs, while Syaoran and Kale paced and Eriol stared blankly out of the window. Toya, strangely, looked extremely worried. Syaoran noticed this. "Toya, can I asked you something?" Syaoran asked. Toya looked at him. "What?" he said coldly. "Why are you worried about my sister?" Toya was surprised that his question hadn't been harsh. 

"Because. . . .even though I don't like you. . . .your sister is. . . .okay. I don't hate her." he said quietly.

  
  


Syaoran smiled slightly. "Arigato. . .for not hating her, and for. . .

worrying about her." he said softly, shocking Toya. "Yo. . . .your welcome." he said. Sakura smiled. For the first time, her brother had actually had a nice conversation with her fiancee. Syaoran stopped pacing again and sat down on the floor next to Kale, who had stopped pacing a while ago. He sat there staring at the opposite wall for a half hour before he blinked. He looked at Sakura, then at his watch.

  
  


"Does anyone want more coffee?" Tomoyo asked. The small table in the waiting room was already littered by tons of empty coffee cups, but everyone still nodded. After a few minutes, she came back with a tray of full coffee cups and handed them out.

  
  


Syaoran sipped his coffee, staring at the wall again. Shaking his head, he looked at Sakura. "Sakura?" he asked softly. "Hai?" she looked at him. "Do you have your cell phone with you?" Sakura nodded, took out her phone and handed it to him. He stood up and stared at it for a moment, then dialed a number.

  
  


The phone rang and no one answered it. Syaoran put down his coffee and looked at his watch. It was 10 p.m. Finally someone answered it. "Hello?" said a tired voice. "Sorry to be calling so early." he began, "Can you wake up my mom, Meiling?" 

  
  


"This had better be important, Syaoran. I don't like waking your mom up this early, she can be very nasty. What time is it anyway? " "It's four a.m. there." he replied. "FOUR? Oh, okay, hold on." said a tired Meiling. On the other side, Syaoran heard, Meilin had put the phone down and was walking away. Seconds later he heard two pairs of rushing footsteps. "Syaoran? What is it?" came his mother's voice. Syaoran noted that, even though his mother was calm, he could still hear worry in her voice.

  
  


"Mom, are you by a chair?" he asked. "Hai. Why?"came her reply. "Sit down. Ready?" he asked, quite oddly. "Hai." "Something terrible has happened." he said slowly. "What is it?" Syaoran could hear his sisters joining his mother and Meiling. "It's Kirin. She's in the hospital. We've been here for about. . . .six hours. Kirin's been in surgery for that long, also." he said slowly. He heard his eldest sister say something, her voice sounded worried. "Mom, what is it? What's wrong." Syaoran waited, guessing that the expression on his mother's face was shock.

  
  


"Oh Kami. . .Syaoran. . .what happened?" she asked in a semi-whisper. "She. . . .was fighting with an enemy. . . .it was. . . .Mika Kodatchi." he said slowly. "Did you say 'Mika Kodatchi'?" she asked. 

"Hai. Have you heard of her?" there was a long pause. "Yes. Mika Kodatchi was the last member of the Kodatchi Family. Our. . . .rivaling. . . .Clan. They wanted our power. The last time she was seen. . . . . .but, that was over three centuries ago. . ." she seemed to be talking more to herself than to him.

  
  


"How is Kirin?" she asked, finally. "We don't know. Mom, stay near the phone, I'll call you back when we get news, okay?" he asked. "Okay. Good bye, Xiao Lang." she said quietly. "Good bye, mom." and he hung up Sakura's phone. "How did she take it?" Tomoyo asked. "Well, she didn't freak out." he responded. "That's good." she said quietly.

  
  


Silence had fallen over them again, for half an hour when the doctor finally came out. Everyone who wasn't already standing, did so.

  
  


"How is she?" Syaoran asked. The doctor was quiet for a moment before answering. "Well, I have some good news. . .and, unfortunately, some bad." he said, looking at each of them in turn.

  
  


To Be Continued...

  
  


I. . .am. . .so. . .very. . .evil! Muahahahaha! Well, at least I put this up with the final chapter; chapter 10. Yeah, I know I said there'd be at least 11 chapters, but I'm not gonna stretch it that far. I'll also let you know if there'll be a sequel, next chapter. Ja, and Happy Thanks Giving! 

~Kirin Li^_^

  
  


  
  



	10. Very Bad News and a Baby Boy!

*******************THE PURPLE CHERRY BLOSSOM**************

************************BY- KIRIN LI****************************

  


Here's chapter 10! Yay! The final chapter is finally here! Well, I don't remember whether I made K+K b+g or engaged, so I'm gonna make them engaged. Okay? Is everyone okay with that? Good. Well Enjoy! And remember to review!

  
  


**Disclaimer: I've said it a million times already. Do I have to say it again? Fine, I don't own CCS. There. Ya happy?**

*~..~*

Chapter 10: Very Bad News and a Baby Boy!

  
  


"Let's here the good news first." Eriol said. "Okay. The good news is that Kirin will be fine. It's really a miracle that she's, even, still alive. The wound she has would have killed most women. It took a few hours to fix that. Then we found something else. Stress lacerations. But, know she'll be just fine. With a few weeks of rest, that is." he said. "Then, what's the bad news?" Kale asked. 

  
  


The doctor sighed. "Because of how deep her wound was. . ." he began, "she has lost one of the babies." every one had a look of shock on their faces, even Kero almost blew his cover. "What?" Syaoran asked. "Are we hearing things, or did you really just say that Kirin is pregnant?" Tomoyo asked astonished. 

  
  


"No, you heard me correctly. Did you not know that she is four months pregnant with, what use to be, twins?" he asked, slightly bewildered. Kale fell back into one of the chairs. "N. . .no, she didn't tell us." he replied. Still astounded, Sakura shook her head. "Um, when can we see her?" 

  
  


"Tomorrow morning, when visiting hours begin. However, she woke up a bout ten minutes before I came out here. She asked to see you right now, Sakura." Sakura nodded and followed the doctor out of the room.

  
  


They walked down three halls before coming to a dark room. The doctor stood to the side of the door and allowed Sakura in. He closed the door behind her. A dim light was on by the hospital bed, where Kirin was laying on her back and staring up at the ceiling. "Kirin?" Sakura said quietly as she approached the bed.

  
  


Kirin didn't look at her, just pointed to the chair by her side. Sakura sat down. They were silent for a while. "So," Kirin said, her voice rigid. "I suppose he told you." Sakura nodded. Kirin looked as if she had been through heck. "Hai. He told us that you've lost one of the twins." Sakura said slowly. 

  
  


Kirin's red, slightly puffy eyes began to water for what looked like the second time. "Killed on contact. Mika succeeded in killing someone I love, someone important to me, yet again." she said, not taking her eyes off of the ceiling. "Sakura. . .everything hurts so much. My stomach. My chest. And most of all, my heart." Kirin said, tears escaping her eyes as she closed them.

  
  


"The doctor said that they had to fix a few things. You had stress lacerations. He also said that you'll need to rest for a few weeks." Sakura said. Kirin nodded.

*~..~*

Two weeks later, Kirin was back on her feet and able to go places, so Sakura and Tomoyo decided to take her to the park for a picnic. Naoko, Rika, and Chiharu were there as well. "Kirin, we're really sorry about what happened." Chiharu said. The other two nodded. "And we're also sorry that you lost one of your twins." Naoko added. "How did you guys know about that?" they all smiled and Sakura laughed nervously. "Sakura told us." Rika answered. 

  
  


Kirin looked at Sakura and smiled. She sat back, propping herself up by her hands, and stared at the blue sky. "Does anyone else remember what happened that day?" she asked no one in particular. Chiharu shook her head. "No, we're the only ones. Plus Yamazaki, but he doesn't count." everyone giggled.

  
  


"So, do you have any names?" Rika asked. Kirin nodded. "Hai. It's always been my favorite. Makoto. I don't know what exactly it means, but I still love it." "Makoto is a handsome name." Chiharu said. Naoko looked at Kirin. "So, where are you going to have him? Here, in Japan?" 

  
  


Kirin shook her head. "No. Every Li has been born in the same place. On the Li Clan estates. Well, every member after our ancestor, that is. He's the one who found the island and built the estates. The island is also where your going to give birth, Sakura." she said, looking over to her. Sakura nodded her head, a small smile on her lips.

*~..~* 

{a/n: sorry, but I'm going to cut ahead a few months. Kirin's having the baby.}

*~..~*

  
  


Kirin lay on a bed, sweating and crying in pain. "Come on, Kirin. Just one more push." Low Ma said from by Kirin's feet. Kirin cried another time and fell to the bed, her hair sticking to her face and panting. She heard a baby crying and smiled. Still panting. Low Ma walked over to her side and put a small bundle in her arms. Kale put his hand on the blanket and looked at the small baby inside. 

  
  


"Congratulations. You have a son." Low Ma said, smiling. "And he is very handsome. What is his name?" Kirin smiled down at her son. "His name is. . .Makoto. Li Makoto."

  
  


A month later Kirin was rocking Makoto and feeding him when she heard painful crying from the room next door and then the cry of one baby and then of another. She smiled kindly at her son. His cousins had finally arrived Sakura had given birth to her babies.

  
  


The End!

  
  


Sorry that this was short. I will eventually have a sequel, but not very soon. It will be about Sakura and Syaoran's daughters and Kirin and Kales son. I hope you liked this! Until we meet again. Ja! ~Kirin Li^_^

  
  



End file.
